


On The Edge

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: It was the thrill of being caught that heightened the senses and escalated pleasure, the thought that someone would end up seeing Mikleo's body writhing under Sorey's touch, proving that neither could resist each other no matter where they were.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* not bondage??
> 
> Yup, I saw that public exhibitionism piece going around Tumblr (that good ol' one where they're in the car), and I was inspired by that general theme to write this. I promise I've taken in your suggestions - the next part, which is already written, is actually one of those.
> 
> Enjoy!

There were always times when university students needed time away from everything. Often times, this involved visiting clubs on the weekend, the blasting music in their ears the perfect way for them to forget about their responsibilities.

Whilst Sorey and Mikleo weren't particularly bothered about drinking, they _did_ sometimes enjoy a couple, mostly just appreciating the music and dancing together. The environment always seemed to give them new life, in a different way to how their other activities together did. It wasn't just the dancing itself they enjoyed, either. Both loved how it made them feel, and more times than not, these nights out usually ended with intimacy in their apartment before long. Neither would ever complain about that.

The two were now standing by a wall to take a breather away from the dance floor, Mikleo sipping a passion fruit cocktail through a straw. Both simply appreciated the music for a moment, Sorey's arm lopped around Mikleo's shoulder.

“It's a shame that Alisha and Rose couldn't come with us,” Sorey commented, gesturing for Mikleo to move his glass closer to Sorey.

“It's Rose's fault for getting behind,” Mikleo chuckled, holding his glass in front of Sorey, who sipped some of the beverage. “And you know that Alisha won't come out without her.”

“True, true. Plus, I'm not going to say no to it just being us anyway.” Mikleo smiled at a kiss being placed behind his ear, long curls being pushed out of the way to reach the skin. “You look great tonight.”

Mikleo's eyes glanced down at himself for a moment, taking in a cropped hooded-top in turquoise and pale, skin-tight jeans. It was the kind of clothes which instantly brought Sorey's gaze to his figure, and he was bound to take advantage of that.

“You don't look so bad yourself,” Mikleo commenting, tapping a finger against Sorey's chest, which was partly on show from his top being low-cut. “Though you _really_ need some new jeans.”

Sorey pouted. “Hey, we all have our favourite things.”

“Still.”

He shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. “I'll be right back,” he then said, removing his arm from Mikleo's shoulders. “Just going to the bathroom.”

Mikleo nodded, placing a kiss on Sorey's cheek and watching him leave. He then leaned back on the wall behind him, glancing to his right at the sound of a group entering the club before his eyes diverted back to the dance floor. He always found enjoyment in watching groups of friends laugh and dance together. They reminded him of his own friends.

“Hey,” a man's voice suddenly said from his right a minute later. Mikleo turned, raising an eyebrow at the man leaning his elbow against the wall. He almost wanted to laugh, which the man apparently thought was a smile in greeting. “What's your name?”

“Something that you're not going to find out,” Mikleo responded, waving his spare hand in dismissal.

“Oh, you're cocky! I like that,” the man grinned. “Can I get you a drink?”

“You must be blind, because I clearly already have one.” He swirled the drink in his glass.

“I meant a _proper_ one.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Come on, loosen up a bit. You're no –”

“No what?” Sorey's voice suddenly spoke up from in front of Mikleo, who turned to look at him. He didn't exactly feel relieved, for he knew he was perfectly fine to take care of the man himself, but he was looking forward to Sorey's reaction.

“No fun, I think,” Mikleo said, resting his head against Sorey's shoulder. “As I won't have a 'proper' drink, so he says.”

“Oh?” Sorey questioned with a raised eyebrow. His hand reached for Mikleo's exposed waist to pull him closer. He grinned, locking eyes with the man, who was still lingering. He leaned his head closer to Mikleo's, tilting it slightly. With a light tone which managed to seem more aggressive than if he spoke normally, he said, “Flirting, are you?”

The man didn't respond, merely watching with widening eyes as Sorey twisted Mikleo and pulled him in for a kiss, the previously gentle touch of a hand on his waist now a strong hold from Sorey's arm. Sorey's other hand played with a strand of Mikleo's hair, running his fingers down its length as he opened his eyes, eyebrows raising at the man still staring. The glare was provoking, challenging – as Mikleo placed one hand on Sorey's shoulders, the other hand struggling to keep his glass upright, he could feel Sorey's strength increase slightly, the kiss deepening. Moments later, Sorey turned him back around just slightly so that the man could see Sorey parting with a bite of Mikleo's bottom lip.

“As you can see,” Sorey stated, voice surprisingly playful in comparison to the glare he had been maintaining, “he's mine. Find someone else.”

“Fine,” the man muttered, beginning to walk past them. “Not like I can't get slutty twinks anywhere el-”

Both the man's words and movements halted instantly when Sorey grabbed the man's arm, forcing their eyes to meet again.

“What did you just call him?” he asked lowly, the man quick to swallow, regretting his words.

“Sorey, it's fine,” Mikleo spoke up calmly. “I really don't care.”

“Just don't call anyone else that again,” Sorey said, before letting go of the man's arm. He rubbed it, his walking now quicker as he rejoined his group of friends, who had been watching them and were now focusing on their friend, laughing at him. Sorey turned back to Mikleo, looking down at him. “You okay?”

“Oh yeah, I'm fine,” Mikleo shrugged. “Honestly, he was making me laugh. I would've punched him if he tried anything.”

Sorey smiled in amusement, but he was soon bringing Mikleo back to him. “I don't like people speaking to you like that, though,” he said quietly.

“It's honestly fine. Come on, I think you need a drink yourself so you can stop stealing mine.”

Sorey nodded, allowing Mikleo to take his hand and guide him over to the bar. They sat on the edge of it, more hidden away than the rest of it. Sorey ordered the same as Mikleo's, thanking the waiter when the drink was handed to him. He had seemed a little calmer now that they had sat down, but this sense of calmness faded a little when he heard the laughter from the same group again. They weren't looking in their direction – apparently, the man was being convinced to speak to someone else. Yet a wave of possessiveness seemed to still wash over Sorey from the sound of them. Leaning forward, he pushed strands of hair away to press his lips to Mikleo's neck. It lingered, Sorey savouring Mikleo's skin before he rose up slightly to nibble at his earlobe.

“Woah, there,” Mikleo said, pushing Sorey back gently. “We're in public, you know.”

“People kiss all the time in clubs, don't they?” Sorey shrugged. He then held onto Mikleo's chin, thumb stroking against his lips. “Plus, let people see. Then they'll know that you're mine.” Mikleo swallowed from his words, nodding slightly to encourage him to close the gap between their mouths, Mikleo's hand reaching for Sorey's face. Sorey grabbed onto its wrist, his other hand resting on the back of Mikleo's head to bring it closer. His tongue ran along Mikleo's mouth, smiling into the kiss for a moment over Mikleo's habitual reaction of opening his mouth a little further to let Sorey's tongue slip inside, which he did so immediately. His hand let go of Mikleo's wrist to place itself on his thigh instead, the squeeze of it and fingers tightening slightly in Mikleo's hair causing a muffled moan to vibrate in his mouth. Even though the sound couldn't have been heard at all, Mikleo still pulled away from the kiss, blush deepening when he realised that this wasn't the usual privacy of their bedroom.

“Don't worry, no one is looking,” Sorey grinned, hand gently stroking Mikleo's thigh as he leaned closer again towards him, lips finding their way back to his neck to kiss it softly. He glanced at Mikleo's face, the way his teeth were biting down at his lip, hands clenched into fists on his lap. His grin grew, eyebrow raising. “But I'm starting to think that you might be wishing that they were.” He didn't receive a response, merely a small gasp escaped him at Sorey sucking down onto the skin, teeth biting down onto it roughly for a moment. When he pulled away, Mikeo turned his head away, holding a hand over his mouth, quite clearly panicking over his gasp. Sorey tapped a finger against Mikleo's neck, smiling. “There. Now people will _definitely_ know who you belong to.”

Mikleo shuddered from the words, though he turned around with a small huff so that his legs were under the bar, causing Sorey's hand to fall off. “I can't take you anywhere.”

“Come on, you're enjoying every moment,” he said teasingly. Mikleo coughed, keeping his eyes off Sorey.

“Maybe a little.”

“I'm learning more about you everyday!” He leaned against the bar, pulling his glass closer towards him to sip through its straw. He didn't take his eyes off Mikleo as his spare hand reached under the bar, returning back to Mikleo's thigh. Its fingers trailed over the back of Mikleo's hand, which was still clenched in a fist on his lap. “Move,” Sorey whispered. “Put both of your hands on the bar.”

There was only a small amount of hesitation before Mikleo did so, folding his arms on the surface beneath him. Whilst still leaning on the bar casually, as though Sorey was merely enjoying his drink, his hand slowly crept upwards, fingers lightly brushing against Mikleo's crotch. His teeth were biting his lip again, hair falling past his shoulders when his head lowered slightly, a reaction to Sorey's hand pressing down harder as he massaged the material.

“I'm almost done with this,” he said at a normal volume, spinning the glass around. “Order me another one?”

Mikleo's head shot up at that request, his eyes widening. Sorey smirked, continuing to stroke his hand in circular motions. “You can't be serious,” he muttered, shivering when Sorey's fingers hovered over the button of Mikleo's jeans.

Sorey's voice was a lot quieter again when he spoke. “It's either that or you moaning my name. And I don't think people are too oblivious to not even notice _that.”_

Mikleo nodded slowly, calling over the bartender, holding in a sigh of relief when Sorey moved down away from the button of his jeans. Though he was stroking Mikleo again through his trousers, even now the bartender was walking over. The sight was covered by the bar, but Mikleo worried that he might notice where Sorey's arm was. Luckily, he was either too overwhelmed with continuous orders to notice, or Sorey looked as though he was simply resting his hand on Mikleo's thigh.

“Can I,” he inhaled for a moment as Sorey squeezed, holding back a reaction as much as he could, “have a passion fruit cocktail, please?”

The overworked man nodded before walking away. Whilst they waited, Sorey's hand only seemed to increase in both force and speed, taking pride in seeing Mikleo's flushed face. The man barely seemed to notice as Mikleo handed over the money, letting out a sigh once he was gone.

“Thanks, babe,” Sorey grinned, finally releasing his hand as he took a sip of the drink. Mikleo was unsure of whether or not he was relieved by this, which Sorey picked on quickly with an amused smile. His hand went back to Mikleo, but only on his lower back, where he circled his fingers around the skin gently.

“Get it yourself, next time,” Mikleo muttered, rolling his eyes. Sorey's smile only grew from those words, face appearing innocent even though his hand was now playing with the waistband of Mikleo's jeans.

“Don't bother lying to me,” he said, amused. “You can't deny that it turned you on.” He then slipped two fingers down under Mikleo's jeans, who body jumped slightly from the touch. “I just wonder how much you can take sitting here.”

“Come on, people are _definitely_ going to see that,” Mikleo said, glancing over his shoulder. The words caused Sorey to immediately move his hand away from Mikleo, not wanting to cross any lines with his actions. “Not like you seem to care.”

“I don't think you do, either,” Sorey teased playfully, leaning in so his breath lightly brushed strands of hair near Mikleo's ear. “Part of me thinks that you'd let me take you right here on this bar if we were allowed.”

“Nice dream you have, there,” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes. But there was no denying his hesitation or heat returning to his face. Sorey was satisfied enough from that, gulping down his drink before flashing Mikleo a grin.

“Come on, let's dance again,” he said, sliding off and holding his hand out to Mikleo, who took it and allowed himself to be guided across the room. It wasn't the first time they had danced this evening, yet now, there seemed to be a fire which had erupted. The possessiveness which still lingered in Sorey, the mark on Mikleo's neck, the touches at the bar – they all seemed to cause them to dance in a much more daring way than their usual. It was hardly rare for couples here to dance suggestively, or even to grind on each other, but Mikleo was usually too much of a dignified person to think of such things. There was a change in him tonight, as though he _wanted_ eyes to be on them both, and Sorey appreciated every moment.

There was a change eventually, once a new song had been switched on. Mikleo had brought himself a little closer to Sorey, hand trailing underneath his shirt, hand gliding across the muscle underneath.

“Let's go home,” he said quietly. He met Sorey's eyes, who was not surprised to see lust flickering in them. A sudden thought came to mind, one which gave him more excitement than the thought of them returning home did.

“Too far,” he responded, Mikleo's eyebrows raising from the two simple words as Sorey's glanced over at the bathroom. No, it was too secluded, strangers too close for Mikleo's comfort. He slipped a hand into the back pocket of Mikleo's jeans, gesturing to the door. “Come on, let's go.”

Still curious about Sorey's words, Mikleo stared at him for a moment as they began walking, only looking forward once they were closer to the door. After being inside in the hot atmosphere, the air outside was wonderfully refreshing.

Mikleo was confused when they turned left, considering they usually turned right to head back to the dormitories. “Where are we going?”

“Round here,” Sorey answered, leading Mikleo down an empty alleyway down the street. They walked down further, darkness beginning to obscure them. Then, just as Mikleo had opened his mouth to speak, Sorey had swiftly grabbed Mikleo's wrists in one hand, clasping them together as he pinned them against the wall above Mikleo's head. “I don't want to wait,” Sorey said quietly, pulling his hand out of Mikleo's pocket so he was able to squeeze Mikleo's backside properly, not caring to do so gently. He leaned slightly closer, passionate eyes burning into Mikleo's widened ones. “Do you?”

Mikleo was silent for a moment, getting his head around the situation before he shook his head. “I don't want to, either,” he said, eyes shifting to Sorey's lips, inviting them to meet his. They did so immediately, the grip on Mikleo's wrists tightening to keep him upright as Sorey's other hand slipped underneath Mikleo's jeans, stroking against his crack through his underwear. He grinned into the kiss as Mikleo bucked his hips back slightly, trying to feel Sorey as much as possible. Thinking that Mikleo deserved at least this much for agreeing to do this here, Sorey took the opportunity to grind against him, Mikleo moaning into his mouth from the craved friction.

Sorey broke away from the kiss shortly after, Mikleo barely having chance to gasp for breath before Sorey's mouth had returned to his neck, the desire to leave more evidence of him there overwhelming. His hand was now moving to the front of Mikleo, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping under them. Mikleo's teeth bit down on his lip, body shivering from Sorey's touch against him, trying to remember where they were so he wouldn't make any noise.

His wrists were suddenly released, though he was quick to see why – Sorey was now crouching down in front of Mikleo, hands pulling down his jeans before reaching for his underwear. His movements slowed down with those, taking a moment to glance up at Mikleo, a small smirk tugging at his lips. He leaned forward, still locking eyes with Mikleo as his tongue teasingly lapped on the head of Mikleo's erection. Mikleo still managed to remain silent, though it was clear that it was becoming difficult for him to keep his teeth on his lip. Challenging this, Sorey took Mikleo into his mouth in an instant, too much in anticipation to hear Mikleo's reactions to bother continuing making his pace slow and teasing.

“ _Shit_ , _”_ Mikleo whimpered, arm now reaching up to cover his mouth, his other hand tangling itself into Sorey's air. His eyes squeezed shut, the breaths against his arm shallow, trying to focus on keeping himself stood upright and silent as Sorey's pace continued, steadily increasing his speed as more saliva formed. Before long, Sorey's hands were moving away from Mikleo's hips. He himself then moved back for a moment slowly, tongue trailing before he sat back with a grin, Mikleo's eyes now open to watch Sorey pull a bottle of lubrication out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Do you seriously take that _everywhere?”_ Mikleo questioned in a whisper. The only response he received was Sorey's grin growing, before he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Stay still,” he murmured, mouth encasing around Mikleo's erection once again as his index finger now trailed across Mikleo's entrance. Mikleo whined softly, muffled by the arm which had made its way back to his mouth. It circled teasingly before finally entering, the rhythm of Sorey's mouth not faltering as it did so. Mikleo couldn't stop a moan escaping, the sound immediately causing his heart to pound faster over the thought of someone overhearing. The thought of this possibility only increased the thrill of the situation. Pleasure surged through him over a second finger joining the first, Mikleo whimpering quietly the more they buried inside him. It was the extent of this pleasure that made him realise just how much the wariness and anxiety of being caught added to it, the senses of his body heightening greatly.

“Faster,” he whispered, opening one eye to look down at Sorey. “Please, go faster.”

To his relief, Sorey did so quickly, seeming to want to arise a louder sound from Mikleo. He received what he wanted from a broken moan, Mikleo pressing his hand against his mouth straight after it in order to quieten himself. His body began to tremble from the combination of pleasure, his nerves feeling as though they were on fire. He knew he couldn't last much longer than this, unsure of whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“So-Sorey, I'm not going to last much longer,” he gasped out as he released his hand for a moment, praying silently that Sorey wouldn't deny him of this. He got what he wished for when Sorey responded with him now pumping Mikleo's member with his spare hand, inserting a third finger along with it. He tightened his grip on Sorey's hair, alongside the force of his other hand on his mouth increasing, doing his best to muffle the cry he let out as he came into Sorey's mouth. He had to uncover his own to breathe deeply, trying to ground himself. Sorey was soon on his feet, forcing his lips against Mikleo's, the taste of semen picked up from the tip of his tongue. Sorey pulled away, swallowing the load before grinning.

“Your turn,” he said quietly. He grabbed onto Mikleo's shoulders to push him onto his knees on the floor, hands quick to undo his trousers before one grasped at Mikleo's hair and pushed him down.

This was much less heart-pounding for him, for at least now any noise he'd make would be muffled by Sorey's erection in his mouth. It now gave him the chance to test Sorey's own ability to remain quiet. He immediately began to pick up a rhythm, a hand massaging Sorey's testicles teasingly. He earned the response he was after by Sorey letting out a moan, partly muffled by him biting his lip. The hand on Mikleo's hair tightened considerably, the scalp stinging, but Mikleo didn't falter for a moment, wanting to arise more reactions out of him. Eventually, Sorey had no choice but to cover his mouth with his arm, cheeks flushing as one eye squeezed shut, the other remaining open in order to watch Mikleo.

It wasn't until he heard laughter from close by that Mikleo's eyes shot open, immediately bringing himself away from Sorey. The man had a finger pressed to his lips, turning his head to the side. It was a couple exiting one of the narrow paths the alleyway went to, wandering in the opposite direction than Sorey and Mikleo came from.

“They're heading down there,” Sorey murmured, knowing just how riskier it had felt to have noise much closer to them than the sound of cars further in the distance. “Don't stop. Touch yourself, too. If anyone sees, they can know that you can't resist my orders.”

With a shiver running down his spine, Mikleo nodded, immediately obliging with his mouth returning to Sorey's erection, the bottle of lubrication passed to him so he was able to pleasure himself with more ease, the vibration of a muffled moan causing Sorey to shudder. Mikleo's hand began to quicken its pace, his other hand gripping around Sorey's erection. It was this sight that Sorey knew wouldn't be enough. This obedience, despite how they were at risk of being caught – it only made him crave more.

“That's enough,” Sorey gasped out before long, pulling Mikleo's hair to cause his head to rise up, blinking in confusion. “I need all of you, Mikleo. Right here and now.”

He nodded, though his eyes widened at the familiar sound of the couple who had crossed them earlier, their laughter louder than before.

“ _I told you it was the other way back!”_

“ _Well, sor-ry.”_

Whilst the couple's eyes were fixed on each other, Sorey immediately pulled Mikleo onto his feet and into one of the narrow walkways leading off the alleyway, turning him around and pushing him against the wall, hands pressed against it. One of Sorey's own hands clasped itself over Mikleo's mouth, hot breath brushing against his neck.

“Be quiet,” he whispered. “And keep your hands there.”

Mikleo nodded, the pace of his rising chest quickening from his breaths as Sorey crept closer to him, the head of his erection brushing against his backside. His body squirmed, trying to back against Sorey for more, which caused him to chuckle.

“There's people right there and you _still_ want me inside you,” he said quietly. “You really are always desperate for me.”

His eyes shifted to the side. The couple were now walking past, too caught up in themselves to peer down the darkness they were hidden in. Sorey grinned, pressing a kiss on the back of Mikleo's neck as he slid himself closer, feeling Mikleo's body begin to tremble once again.

“ _Wait a second.”_

Despite the words nearby, Sorey wasted no time in pushing himself inside slowly as the hand against Mikleo's mouth pressed down harder to muffle the cry he would surely let out.

“ _Ah, found them!”_

“ _Thank God. You're_ always _losing your car keys.”_

The voices faded away a moment later, Sorey able to feel Mikleo's body immediately relaxing. Sorey began to build up speeds in his thrusts, the only sound around them being Sorey's breaths and the slap of their skin against each other. He leaned forward to Mikleo, pulling back the hood of his top to bite down onto the skin of his shoulder, Mikleo's body jolting slightly from the sudden pain.

“What would you have thought if they saw us?” he murmured, hand now trailing around Mikleo's body to creep under his top, fingers twisting a nipple underneath, Mikleo's body writhing from the rough touch. “Would you have been embarrassed? Ashamed? Maybe both, yet still turned on by someone seeing how helpless you are against me?” He increased the strength of his thrusts after those words, burying deeper inside Mikleo, whose whimpers under Sorey's hand were silenced. “I think it's the latter.”

Mikleo's hands against the wall tightened into fists, head lowering down silently, legs shaking underneath him. The hand on his hip tightened, nails digging into the skin as Sorey kissed the back of Mikleo's neck once again. Mikleo was steadily becoming desperate to remove his hands from the wall, his body slowly beginning to scream for him to reach his climax, yet he didn't move. He wouldn't, because even with Sorey being behind him, he was able to picture the fire in Sorey's eyes, the possessiveness which hadn't quite shifted from earlier that evening. He didn't want to disobey that attitude.

Sorey was seemingly starting to notice this, his hand shifting down to Mikleo's erection, stroking his fingers lightly along it. The breathing against his other hand hitched, Mikleo's body shuddering from the soft contact.

“You want to come _again_ in an alleyway?” Sorey asked, amused. Mikleo's head lowered further for a moment, seemingly out of embarrassment, but Sorey was soon digging his fingers into Mikleo's cheek to pull his head back up again. His other hand was slowly beginning to build up a pace, Mikleo's body squirming in response, needing to let out a sound, _any_ sound, but everything was silenced. “I guess I'll allow that from you this time.”

To Mikleo's surprise, the hand from his mouth was finally released, though his head was still fixed in place by a hand holding his throat just tightly enough to keep it there. He knew from when Sorey's grip on his erection suddenly grew harder that it was because he was being tested. The cry he let out was broken, weak – every part of him wanted to be louder, but that was out of the question.

But he couldn't control his voice completely, not with these continuous hits against his prostate assaulting his body with pleasure. His fists tightened as louder moans escaped him, which Sorey immediately responded to by his hand on Mikleo's throat tightening.

“Don't want to be overheard, do you?” he asked quietly, his other hand increasing its pace. Mikleo shook his head and bit down onto his lip roughly, whimpers escaping through, but they were much quieter than previously. “That's a good boy.”

It wasn't long before he knew that Mikleo wouldn't be able to handle this much longer, the thrill from not being in private clearly escalating his senses to the extreme. He tilted his head around to place a gentle kiss on Mikleo's cheek, the hand around his neck loosening.

“I'm...” Mikleo panted out, head falling a little now the grip on him wasn't as tight. “I-I can't – ah – I can't last, Sorey...”

“I know,” Sorey murmured, planting another gentle kiss. “Come on, it's all right.”

The words were enough – it only took a few more strokes before Mikleo came onto Sorey's hand, cry muffled from his teeth once again biting down roughly to silence himself. Sorey's hand released itself in that moment, placing itself lightly back onto Mikleo's thigh before he reached his own climax, holding back his groan as much as possible. He pulled out, looking down at Mikleo, whose head was now resting against the wall near his hands, still trying to catch his breath properly. He managed a small chuckle when he felt the moisture of a wipe dab at his thighs after Sorey had cleaned his hand.

“You honestly are always prepared for anything, aren't you?” he asked, turning back around, pulling his underwear and trousers up once Sorey had finished.

“Of course,” he grinned, though his eyes widened when he caught the sight of Mikleo's hands through the darkness. They had reddened harshly from being pressed against the wall, a couple of grazes cut into them. Sorey took them into his hands, looking guilty. “Shit Mikleo, I'm sorry.”

“What else do you expect from a _brick wall?_ ” Mikleo asked, looking amused. His smile grew soft when Sorey brushed his lips against both of them.

“Still, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. I – well, you know I'm not exactly against pain.”

Sorey's grin returned then, pressing his lips against Mikleo's cheek, which had turned from Mikleo looking away embarrassingly. “I know all too well.” He turned Mikleo's head around gently by his chin to kiss his lips lightly, Mikleo smiling into it from the tenderness. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“Sorey, we're not exactly in a place where we can have sweet after-sex cuddles.”

“Hey, I was just making sure!” Sorey pouted, before his grin returned as he lopped an arm around Mikleo's shoulders. “If that's the case, fancy getting out of here? I don't think it's really the nicest place to hang around.”

Mikleo chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. The two edged around the corner and onto the main street, Mikleo patting down his messy hair as he did so, Sorey not bothering with his considering it was hardly neat to start with. He leaned a little closer eventually, his voice playful.

“Shall we try something like that again sometime?” he asked quietly. A smirk tugged on Mikleo's lips.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe... It's not bondage...
> 
> (we'll be back to that)
> 
> Thank you for your amazing feedback on the last part! It was my personal favourite so I'm glad others enjoyed it. Feel free again to leave any suggestions; I have part 10 planned, but I'm still deciding what to do for 8 and 9. One of my suggestions was role-playing which I would LOVE to do, I'm just struggling to decide on a scenario. If you have any thoughts be sure to let me know!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
